Typically, electronic devices include one or more camera modules for providing enhanced media functionality. For example, the typical electronic device may utilize the camera modules for photo capturing and video teleconferencing. In the typical electronic device with multiple camera modules, the primary camera module has a high pixel density and an adjustable focus lens system, while the secondary camera module is front-facing and has a lower pixel density. Also, the secondary camera module may have a fixed focus lens system.
For example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2009/0057544 to Brodie et al., assigned to the present application's assignee, discloses a camera module for a mobile device. The camera module comprises a lens, a housing carrying the lens, and a lens cap over the lens and housing. The camera module includes a barrel mechanism for adjusting the lens. Each camera module comprises an integrated circuit (IC) image sensor device having a plurality of pixels arranged in an array of rows and columns, a plurality of pixel lines coupled to the plurality of pixels, and readout circuitry coupled to the plurality of pixel lines.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical electronic device 100 is now described. The electronic device 100 includes an image sensor array 101, a processor 102 coupled to the image sensor array, and a host device 103 coupled to the processor. The processor 102 includes a receiver module 104, a plurality of processing modules 105a-105n coupled in succession downstream from the receiver module, and a transmitter module 106 coupled downstream from the plurality of processing modules.
Referring to FIG. 2, another typical high performance (i.e. having higher pixel processing power) electronic device 200 is now described. The electronic device 200 includes an image sensor array 201, a processor 202 coupled to the image sensor array, and a host device 203 coupled to the processor. The processor 202 includes a receiver module 204, and a splitter module 207 coupled downstream from the receiver module and for dividing the data into one or more stripes of data. The processor 202 includes a plurality of pipelines coupled to the splitter module 207, each pipeline comprising a plurality of processing modules 205a-205n coupled in succession. The electronic device 200 includes a merger module 208 coupled downstream from the plurality of pipelines, and a transmitter module 206 coupled downstream from the merger module.